Pokemon Character Drabbles
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Life is a kaleidoscope. Things and things happen... Newest chapters: Blue (slightly Oldrivalshipping)
1. Ep 1: Alarm Clock

A/N: Sorry if I make mistakes. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. RnR

Episode 1 : Choosenshipping – Alarm Clock.

Character : Blue and Silver

She groaned as the sunlight peeked through the blinds. She didn't want to wake up. She never was a morning person. Plus, she stayed up late last night. That game is too funny, but she hadn't won yet. She didn't worry either, because she knew a certain redhead never let her be late for school. The second she thought that, her door was open.

"Time for waking up, sister!"

"Five minutes…" She murmured under her breath, still closed her eyes. She couldn't open them!

"Another alarm was broken" She heard him snapping . What was problem? She only slammed it… because it was damn noisy. "And it was bought by my money. Wake up Blue or you will be late for school."

The voice's user was really annoying! School? She had no impression at all.

Silver slightly grimaced. His sister really was incredible. His silver eyes narrowed as he thought of an idea. He smirked.

"And no breakfast because we will have time."

Her eyes shot open then she glared at him. He still smirked, knowing how powerful the word "breakfast" was.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded

"To wake you up!" He shot back , raising his voice in annoyed tone. "You really are heavy sleeper than I thought."

She growled , threw a pillow at him.

"Watch your mouth,Silvy. Show some respect for your elder sister."

"You are no longer able to order me, sister. And don't call me that"

She rolled her eyes:

"Why not? That nickname is cute, isn't it?"

"Not at all." He growled. "And what with that?" He pointed at the broken alarm angrily . "It is the tenth alarm clock that you broke."

She sighed dramatically, then looked at his angry face with tearing eyes:

"You hate me because of that?"

"Of course not." He answered quickly

"Really?"

"Do you doubt me, Blue?"

"Of course not." With that, a bright smile appeared on her face.

Silver growled at himself. Of all people, he knew her best that those tearing eyes were fake. But himself, of all people, was the one who easiliest falled for her trap.

He forgot all his anger… just by looking into her eyes.

His sister.

...

**I know ChoosenShipping is the belief that Silver and Blue belong in a romantic relationship, but I prefer sibling bonds. No flames, ok? **


	2. Ep 2: Rain

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it... I don't own Pokemon, Blue or Green. **

Episode 2: Rain

Character: Oldrivalshipping : Blue and Green.

….

She watched the rain silently as she listened to her headphones. Heavy rain. She liked rain, not cared about the fact that many people scolded. Because of the rain, they couln't go on a picnic with their family and their family on Sunday.

But she knew, they would easily forget it and continue to enjoy their moments with those one they loved. They didn't know about her pain. Not that she needed them to know, she only felt life wasn't fair at all.

She missed him. Too much. Her heart ached. She drank another cup of coffee.

Rain.

The fate must be kidding her.

Fateful rain. Meaningful rain.

She had no idea if she liked rain or not.

Rain brought too much memories.

He was gone. She was still here. He was gone to find his new adventures and she was here to wait for him.

Until she heard the news that he would never come back.

Her throat was dry though she had drunk much coffee than usual. That pain is too hurt for her to cry.

He was dead. He was no longer by her side.

Rain.

It rained when she confessed her feeling to him.

It rained when he answered her that he had felt the same way.

It rained when they shared their first kiss.

It rained the first time they went on a date

It rained when he was running fast to be at her birthday party.

It rained when she watched him leave with his promise to come back.

It rained when she heard that knew.

She hated rain.

She hated him for leaving her.

She missed him.

She loved him.

She whispered his name: "Green…"

With that, she drank another cup of coffee.

….

**TIME FOR REVIEWING !**

**Author Note: And in case I run out of idea (just like now, for example.) Can you guys give me an idea?  
**


	3. Ep 3: Sennen Hitoyo no Yume

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor the song. **

**Title: Sennen Hitoyo no Yume **

**-Base on the song with the same name of Megurine Luka-**

**A/N: This is the first time I have written a songfic, so please have some mercy. And, English isn't my mother tongue, so forgive me for grammar mistakes. **

_**...  
**_

_**"If my life ends today, I'll be born again someday.**  
**I swear I'll meet you again by all means.**"_

…

Green rubbed his temple as he had just been awaken by his sister. Daisy had no mercy for him. Having a sister really was troublesome. She didn't know he hadn't slept last night.

Last night, he had a strange dream… He saw a young lady in ancient clothes. Her beauty struck him at the first sight. Her auburn long hair played with the wind as she was sleeping peacefully, lying down on the grass.

He came near her… The young lady fluttered open her eyes. She smiled at him. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

…

**_The beautiful lady had slept deeply  
So deeply, they say she have never wake up  
Time passed by thousand years_**

**_Her beauty didn't rust_**  
**_She didn't grow old_**  
**_She slept,slept and slept alone_**  
**_She is captured in her dream_**

…_._

She couldn't open her eyes, no matter what she tried.

Around her was endless darkness, as she was trying to think about her endless love. Their endless love.

Her lover. Where was he? Did he still remember her?

She could hear the wind. She could hear the birds. But she couldn't hear him.

She missed him.

...

**_Tonight is full moon  
When the moonlight down on her back  
The sleeping beauty is awake_**

**…..**

She needed to find him. Slowly walking, she had already knew her destination.  
_  
What is her eyes catch?  
What is her feeling?  
"I swear that I'll keep her from anything."_

She was wandering time maze  
and is led into this era  
The sin which name is "miracle"  
One night dream for a thousand years

….

This was strange. Nothing was familiar. No one seemed to know her. They looked at her, being stunned by her beauty, yet also questioning about her. She turned around. But she didn't look at them.

Where was she?

She didn't care anymore.

If only… it was a dream. One night dream for a thousand years.

….

Green and his friends decided to go on a picnic on a hill. At first, he didn't agree. But Red somehow managed to make Daisy agree. Green shook his head. Red knew that he couldn't resist his sister's tears.

"Red." Green said. "I'll be back." He needed fresh air. Then he went on his way to the top of the hill.

When he came here, he felt nostalgic… This place… the same as he had seen in her dream. But the sleeping lady wasn't hear. And he saw a tombstone. He approached it, was about to touch it…

Someone was approaching him. Green jerked his head, only found a young woman. Ancient clothes. Auburn eyes. Gorgeous light green eyes. She was even more beautiful than the dream.

"You are.." He trailed off, but she only walked past him. She went to a tombstone, stared at it. Staring.

…

**_Where is my lover who sleeping beside on me?_**  
**_Happy days never return_**  
**_Days before I slept never return_**  
**_I begin to understand_**

**_There is a headstone on top of hill_**  
**_Its surface is unclear,_**  
**_I can read my dearly beloved name_**

…

She touched the tombstone gently. He remained silent.

She couldn't stand such pain. How could he leave her behind like that?

She loved him despite cruel fate.

_**I can feel his warmth in my hand still**  
**One night dream for a thousand years**  
**It takes everything from me**_

**_Let me to sleep forever_**  
**_I'll go to where he is now_**  
**_I took a knife,but your tears stopped_**

_.._

"Don't do that!" He grabbed her hand. His voice was hoarse. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let her do that stupid thing. "Committing suicide is the worst way to solve a problem."

She didn't pull her hand back. Instead of that, she kept staring at him.

A thousand years went by… She slowly raised her hand, slowly caressed his cheek as tears welling up in her eyes.

His eyes widened. Why did she cry? The beautiful woman still touched his cheek as a smile appeared on her face. She was still crying.

"Beloved…" She whispered. Her voice heard like bell.

…

**_O'my,can I live in this era?_**  
**_You may teach me the answer_**

**_As your eye happens to catch my eye,_**  
**_it reminds me the image of last night_**  
**_O'my,I know your warmth in my hand now_**

**_…_**

Did you believe in fate?

He didn't. But she was standing in front of him. He caught her hands, squeezed them gently.

"Don't ever try to kill yourself…" He said.

Maybe … destiny helped him meet her.

_**...**_

_**I was wandering time maze**_  
_**and am led into this era**_  
_**The eternal love which name is "destiny"**_  
_**One night dream for a thousand years**_

_**One night dream for a thousand years**_

_**…**_

After a thousand years, she granted her own wish.

…..

**Please review. **


	4. Ep 4: Tutor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I owned, there would be more romatic. But because I don't, nothing changes. **

**Title: Tutor.**

**Characters: MangaQuestshipping : Gold and Crystal.  
**

**A/N: If Gold calls her Super Serious Gal, let him. And Crystal will show him. At first, I intended to write about SoulSilvershipping, but I think Gold and Crystal sound more suitable.  
**

**Time for reading, you guys.  
**

Gold was wearing a blank look on his face. He wanted this thing to be a nightmare. But life itself was cruel as always. No matter how much people wanted, the cruel truth was emotionless. The boy just couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Though he wasn't a good student, but there was no way he could end up being getting the lowest marks! Even Red did better than him.

"I'm so dead." Was all Gold managed to say.

"Yes, you are." A voice appeared behind him. That feminine voice was familiar. But being too despressed, Gold didn't bother to turned to see the voice's owner. He nodded:

"Mom will kill me… I'll be…" All of sudden, he stopped talking. Now he could realize that voice. He slowly turned back in his most robotic way, only to find an angry Crystal, who was glaring at him with all force.

She hissed:

"Remember what I did tell you before the exam, Gold?"

The said boy self-consciously stepped back, holding his hand in defense position:

"Of course I am. You said…"

"If you make a foolish mistake, I will kill you!" She was fuming with rage. He knew she didn't care even killing was a crime.

Gold smiled nervously, weakily protested: "You know Super Serious G… I mean Crys. You know I tried my best."

"Try your best?" She yelled. "You think I don't know? You only slept and played games."

"Eh?" Even Mother didn't know… how could she?

"And I know." She continued, not allowed him to say more. "You are not stupid, just ignorant!"

"It's harsh, Crys…" He closed his mouth. Her eyes told him: If he said more, he would stare death in the face.

She said: "Not only you made a careless mistakes but you made a ton of mistakes!"

"I'm…"

Suddenly, she became silent. Gold had a bad feeling about this. He would never be forgiven easily like that. She definitely was planning something.

Finally, she spoke, her voice echoed quietly:

"I have to tutor you from now on."

His mouth turned in an "oh" shape. Then he gasped, trying to run away as fast as possible. But Crystal just being Crystal, powerful and scary. She had grabbed Gold by his collar, dragged him into library. Gold groaned at his own thought. He was be punished in the most painful way. Being stuck with Super Serious Gal and those terrible books. He even imagined Silver smirking mockingly at him.

"You can't be serious, Crys!" He yelled.

"No. I'm serious." He forgot he called her Super Serious Gal himself. Why was he friend with all serious people? They had no fun at all. Cruel truth. "It's no use resisting me." She jerked out her's words. "You must study with me alone. Forget all games and other unecessary stuff. Just focus on learning now."

Though being despressed, a thought still appeared on his mind. In spite of knowing his terrible future, he had his grin on his face again. She said she would tutor him alone.

Maybe being with Super Serious Gal in library didn't sound bad…

…..

**A/N: "Didn't sound bad" huh? How could I write those words? Learning is a terribly hard task. I know that. You know that. We all know that. Though, we should let Gold be contented with his own thoughts for a short moment, before Crystal drives him crazy with books. **

**Thanks Halley Vanaria, Ashtree423 and YvienneLightsphere for reviewing. **

**If you read it, then review. By the ways, I am currently running out of idea. Can you guys help me? **

**I'm off. **

**See you later. **


	5. Ep 5: Sleeping

**Disclaimer: … **

**Forget it. Cruel truth! **

**Title: Sleeping **

**Characters: Franticshipping – Ruby and Sapphire. **

There is a secret that Ruby never dares to tell Sapphire.

Not that she is scary, Ruby is used with her personality. Speaking of which, she is actually scary.

No, he wanted to tell about his current situation. Truth to be told, he didn't even know why he being stuck in her room, waiting for her to wake up, just to announce that Red couldn't train with her today because Yellow had been sick.

Well, when you talked about Sapphire's room, it was no need to say more. The room was always a mess. Professor Birch was awfully wrong, for letting her live alone in Kanto, though Platina had bought Sapphire this house. The heiress was wrong, too.

And he couldn't even know why he had decided to wait. It was wasting his time. Instead of taking care of his Pokemon, he was waiting for Wild Girl. He didn't want to get dirty. More importantly, if she suddenly opened her eyes, he would be slapped painfully and yelled at.

Of course, Ruby was not a stalker or pervert, but he knew girls would think something else. Especially Sapphire. She was stubborn in nature.

But now she was sleeping, wasn't she?

With that thought, Ruby eyed her sleeping form curiously. So silent. So peaceful. So different. He suddenly felt awkward. She was breathing slowly, her eyes were closed. His eyes looked down at her lips. Maybe…

He shook his head violently. What was thinking about? Maybe he liked her, but he didn't want (or dared to think) to kiss her. He didn't want to die young. But seeing her sleeping form, it was very hard to imagine the truth. Sapphire … Wild Girl… silent… How could those word be put together in his mind?

She wasn't bad looking. She only didn't bother to take care of her appearance. He remembered when he first met her after a long time… she wore nothing but leaves.

"Oh my god…" Ruby slapped his forehead, sighed in disappointment.

His forehead. His scar.

"No…" Her voice resounded weakly in the room, broke the silence. He turned to look at her. Sapphire was twitching, her hand were sweating.

"Sapp…" He frowned, came near her.

"Run… Ruby… That wild Salamence…"

His eyes widened. She was dreaming of their childhood. They were attacked by a Salamence. Stupid girl, why could she let those unhappy memories invade her mind like that? He wasn't important that much.

He self-consciously squeezed her right hand gently, whispered:

"Everything will be alright. I'll be by your side, Sapphire." Forever and ever.

Unbeknownst to him, the second he said that, a small smile appeared on her face. Maybe the Hoenn girl is stubborn, tomboyish, but she is still a girl,right?

….

**Sapp: Hey, what is wrong with you? This is the first time you have written about me, but this chapter is so short! **

**Me: What? I did try my best! And you have no right to yell at me. **

**Sapp: I didn't yell at you. I just talk to you. And you are yelling at me. **

**Me: How dare you, wild girl!**

**Sapp: Challenge me, huh? Bring it on! **

**Me: Oh, I'm scared. **

**Ruby: Just ignore them, please. Plus, I don't know them, don't ask me. Time for reading. **

**Me and Sapp: Ruby, who will you help? Me or her?  
**

**Ruby: I...  
**

**Me and Sapp: Answer me!  
**

**Leave a review, you guy!**

**A/N: Next time will be about Soulsilvershipping. I know Soul doesn't exist in manga. But... do you guys think I care?  
**


	6. Ep 6: Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**Oh… I hurt myself with that truth. Maybe I should forget it from now on **

**Title: Impression**

**Characters: SoulSilvershipping – Silver and Soul. **

**A/N: I refuse to call her Lyra, because it's one of my alias too! **

**Have a nice read. **

His first impression about her: (he swore that he hadn't meant to be so hard) an annoying girl with strange-looking hat. It was easy to mistake her for Crystal because of her pigtails (though Crystal's hair was dark blue and hers was brown) but Silver knew better than that. He and Crystal were Dex Holder, he knew what kind of girl she was. The Catcher was calm, quiet, serious and strong-willed. (He would rather fight against Gold than her) white Soul… well, maybe she was strong-willed too, but others hand, she was childlish, cheerful and too naïve. He didn't say she wasn't clever, but she was too innocent. He remembered clearly that day. That girl didn't want to hurt the wild Pokemon. But this Pokemon, being annoyed by its injures, attack her instead. If he weren't there (accidentally), only God knew what would happen to her. Then why did he feel annoy? Maybe because of Gold, but it wasn't her fault who her childhood friend was. But why Gold of all people? That pervert boy, his friend splash his rival.

"Silver!~~~" Her sing-sang voice snapped the redhead out of his trance. He mentally groaned in frustration. Her voice echoed his ears and her hands covered his eyes from behind. "You have three guesses."

"Soul." He replied. The brunette withdrew her hands. "What do you want?" Her hands were warm… What was he thinking?

She pouted. "Is that all you can say when your friends visit you?"

"I don't ask for their visits. If you don't have anything to say…"

"Come on, Silv." When did she start calling him that name? "The weather is nice, you shouldn't stay at home all day."

"It is none of your business."

His growl, his annoyed tone didn't affect her. Soul said stubbornly:

"No, it is! Right?" She asked his Pokemon. Weavile nodded. "See? Even Weavile agreed with me!"

Silver glared at his Pokemon, his most trustworthy Pokemon. How could he… ? But the Dark Ice type Pokemon turned his head to look at the sky, pretending not to notice his trainer's death glare.

Silver sighed in defeat: "Whatever."

"Yeah!" Soul jumped in joy, dragging him out with her.

….

Her first impression about him: only a word: jerk. (rolling her eyes in annoyance). He was unreadable. Of all people she knew, no one could hide their emotions as well as him. (Green didn't count… Green didn't count.) The redhead who was easily mistaken for a girl due to his long hair (and whoever mistook him for a girl would die in the most painful way), but oddly enough, she found that… attractive. Each time she thought that, Soul slapped herself in her mind.

"Don't judge people by their appearance."

Of course. She didn't care he was attractive or not (she cares!), he was still a jerk who didn't help anyone or be helped by anyone.

Not knowing that, she gradually let his images appear in her mind. She remembered clearly the day he had saved her. Soul never thought wanting to help an injured Pokemon was wrong, even it had attacked her. What she minded was… That guy yelled at her:

"Are you stupid? That wild Pokemon is angry, you'll be hurt. Jeezz… you just are as bad as Gold…"

Maybe he was cold, but not totally heartless. Suddenly, she felt herself smiling brightly at him:

"You care about me, don't you?"

He coughed, then replied in Silver-ish tone: "Like I do."

"Right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer, please?" She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I won't answer."

"Why?"

"Because."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"You ask me, so don't complain." With that, he turned on his heels.

Soul grimaced. He didn't change at all. She called to him:

"Wait! You can't leave me like that, Silver!"

…

**A/N: I intended to update it on Silver's birthday. But because of my personal problems, I couldn't. **


	7. Ep 7: Lead by fate

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bakugan, all shippings I like would come true. But because I don't own anything, nothing changes. **

**Title: Lead by Fate**

**Characters: Fatherlyshipping – Anzu and Hayato. **

**A/N: I kinda stole the idea from a story I read last year… **

…**..**

As he remembered, that day really was strange. For him. And he thought… it had been strange for her too.

That day started as usual, he did his job as a police. The street was full of people, and his task was difficult as usual. Not that he was complaining, he was proud of himself, he just said that the street was crowed, so his job became harder.

But life itself is amazing and complicated. He only ancidentally saw her. A girl. An abnormal girl. She stood there in the sideway, looking straight at his direction. Her violet eyes seemed to meet his gaze. He blinked. But she had already disappeared in the crowd as if she had never been there. He stared longingly at the spot where she had disappeared, wondering about her.

The same day, he met her again when she was buying his lunch. Meeting, no. He just saw her. With the same black outfit, she was noticable. The girl appeared to not care about people staring at her. Ironically, he was staring at her again, and wondered if she was a mafia. He shook his head. No way could she, right? He felt himself smiling. Paying for his lunch, he turned on his heels to go back to his office. In his mind, he hope to see her again.

…

He never believed in fairy tales. But everything was too strange.

Night was falling as he met her again while he was on his way to come home. This time, they faced each other. This time, nothing or no one was between them. No street, no crowd, just her and him. He noticed that she had changed her outfit, but the same blackness. Who was she? A shadow girl? Ninja? What was she doing at night? Normally, he was pretty sure that he would laugh at his own joke, but her gaze made him strangely nervous. Her violet eyes bored into him. His blue eyes kept staring at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she had spoken:

"So, we have met for three times a day?"

"Huh?" He was surprised. But he was a police officer, he quickly calmed himself down, asked: "I don't think that you notice."

"Why not?" She asked in monotone voice. So, she had actually met his gaze… He snapped himself out of his thought.

"But when we met at noon, you were closing your eyes…"

"Does it matter? I can't believe that you are a police with blind eyes." But she didn't have him a chance to protect. "I had opened my eyes before you came nearer."

He sighed in defeat, facepalmed:

"What do you want?"

"Something." He stared blankly at her, what kind of answer was that? "But I have to ask you something." Now it started to have fun. She was answering his question with her own question.

"Lighten me." He said.

"Do you believe in fate?"

He had to smile at her question.

"I can't say now." She raised an eyebrow. "But I have heard…. If you meet someone three times a day, it must be fate is leading you."

She blinked, then burst out laughing. She had a nice laughter for sure.

"I have heard the same thing." She said between chuckles and laughters. "But it can't be fate if I don't know your name, right?" She offered her hand. "My name is Anzu, nice to meet you."

He shook her hand, smiled:

"Hayato. It's pleasure to meet you, too. So… do you believe in fate?"

She just smiled.

…

**A/N: Truthfully, I didn't know what I was writing, the idea just came across my mind. **

**Unfortunately, FFn is lack of Fatherlyshipping fanfic. Hix, they shouldn't. They look cute together, Janine and Falkner/Anzu and Hayato. **

**Next time: Commonershipping. **

**Yes, commonershipping. With my story, there are no Haughtyshipping. Sorry for Pearl's fan. **


	8. Ep 8: My Lady

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon Games or Pokemon Anime. I don't own anything. **

**Title: My Lady. **

**Character: Commonershipping. **

**Well, I actually wrote it for few months. But I updated today. Problem? I guess not. **

**Here is an important note, whoever read it, you guys can PM me. I am about to write one-shot as request. Well, when I say request, I mean in Pokemon Adventures Fandom… You guys can give me the plot and shipping… then I'll decide. If I have time… Because I'm running out of idea. However, no yaoi and yuri.  
**

**Remember this, okay? **

**...**

* * *

_Everytime I watched snow fall down over Sinnoh Region, I subconsciously remembered of a girl…_

* * *

…_._

**Diamond's POV**

Everything happened like a fairy tale. I met her eyes quite by chance. She was in a car, I was on my way to Pearl's house. And what I had thought at that moment was:

"_What a beautiful lady… so… full of elegance… Just like… a Princess"_

But it didn't matter, it wasn't the main reason why I had kept staring at her, despite knowing it was impolite. (Anyways, no one noticed…)

Love at the first sight? No.

Just…

Her silver, bottomless eyes seemed to be looking at nothing particularly. If you asked me, I would answer… the feeling in her eyes was loneliness. But before I could ask her why, her car had gone away, out of my sight.

From then on, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. She was elegant. She was sad. The sunshine bathed her face, but her eyes were dark. What on earth could make a child's eyes dark and lonely like that?

I hadn't seen her again, until two years later.

My class had a transfer student. I barely heard that was a pretty girl. However, I had thought it couldn't be her. She was like a dream that I could never reach. Or at least, it was what I had thought. Because she stepped in my class, the same silver eyes scanned around with caution. They still looked so distant. My heart ached. After many years, why couldn't she look happier?

…..

The girl, Platinum Berlitz, sat beside me. Yes, right next to me. So, it wasn't my fault that I sometimes glanced at her. It couldn't be helped. She was very… I don't think the word "beautiful" is enough to describe her. No matter how much I wanted to focus on my stuff, her images tended to appear in my mind. Like I would tell Pearl. I didn't want to be lectured about "how to behave with a lady."

But, the more I tried to forget, the more she appeared in my mind.

Love at the first sight? Maybe.

And beside, curiosity is a curse.

And one day, I was glancing at her again, seeing her looking at the board… suddenly, someone (or something) hit me on my head, hard. Furiously, I looked around, only to find my teacher smiling brightly at me, his hands holding a thick book which had hit me (obviously). Well, I could see his killing intent… What? Why? I had no idea what was going on!

Nonetheless, it was a very bad sigh.

My teacher said softly:

"Diamond, I know Lady Berlitz is very pretty." Hold on a sec, why does everyone call her Lady? Her surname sounds familiar too… "But it doesn't mean you can stare at her and forget my class!"

What? I was caught. I hate my life.

"I'm sorry, teacher…" I bowed.

"Meet me after school." Was his response. Oh man, why couldn't he show some mercy?

I wanted to run away badly.

…

Normally, I would enjoy my break, especially after the Math lesson. But not today. Not the day I was caught because of staring at her. Honestly, I can't think of any reasons. Hey, she is beautiful, right? Staring at beautiful girls isn't wrong at all. Not that I spend my time staring at any girl I meet.

Because Platinum Berlitz is very beautiful. A true lady. A true princess.

Seeing my bad mood, no one bothered to tease me. Thanks goodness… Haha, I must be kidding myself. I know I'm good at comedy act.

"Sorry…" A small voice reached my ears, making me raise my head immediately. Did I hear…? It was Platinum was talking to me…

Oh my god, I had the feeling that my heart would never beat again.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked uncertainly, seeing her discomfort.

She squeezed her own finger, not meeting my eyes:

"I troubled you." She replied. "I always trouble everyone…"

"You don't." I said hurriedly. "Listen, Missy." In my mind, I slapped myself. I should call her Lady!. "It's not your fault…"

She lowered her head.

"It's my fault. Just because I'm the heiress of Berlitz family… many people have lost their family to protect me…"

"It's not your fault…"

Berlitz family, a 200-year old and extremely financially powerful family of Sinnoh… I couldn't believe that I didn't remember that!

"Missy, it's not your fault that the family you're from…"

"But it is the thing make me regret the most. None of them blamed me… just because of my status."

That's why no one befriended with her in class, isn't it? Why didn't I notice sooner?

"I don't know much about it." I admitted. "But as you said that to me… I think I can do something."

"Maybe I want someone to talk to…" She whispered.

"All right, missy!" I clapped my hands, she blinked. "We're in middle school, right? Then you're supposed to have fun!"

"But…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry. If you consider yourself as the heiress, making friends must be very important. Right?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"I guess so…"

"Please, Missy. I'm willing to take the risk."

Yeah… What was I saying? But maybe…

She smiled. A little, but bright smile. And I was sure that my heart was about to stop and would never beat again.

Love at the first sight. Yes.

"I suppose…" Her voice was gentle. And I felt relieved.

"It settled. Missy, I'll introduce you my best buddy!"

"Wh…?"

"Hey Pearl, say hello to Lady!"

…

* * *

**What the heck? Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is a plotless fiction… **


	9. Ep 9: Unspoken Link, Unbroken Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures, Red and Yellow… Even Pikachu. **

**Title: Unspoken Link, Unbroken Bond. **

**Characters: Specialshipping. **

**Genre: Romance/Angst. **

**A/N: Speaking of Specialshipping, it's rather difficult to write about them. Because Yellow is too cute and Red is too dense… somehow. **

…

* * *

**First: Yellow. **

How many time I wonder… Where does the wind go? Why doesn't the wind stop?

And, he is just like the wind, though his name doesn't sound like this. Of course, why does Red mean "wind"? Truthfully, two words have opposite meanings. Maybe in my mind, I see everything in a different way. Or… is he the one that is different?

On rainy days, my mind often wanders with sunshine and wind, starting to recall all my memories. A million images flashes across my mind. And naturally, he appears. Red, the boy that saved me from a rampaging wild Draniti in Viridian Forest. Red, the boy was embarrassed as he knew I am a girl. And Red… the boy tells me goodbye many times.

I can't understand myself why I compare him to the wind. Red… excitement, speed, strength, energy, determination, passion, courage,… There are so many words to describe him, but finally, I choose "wind."

Red always goes missing, not even knowing the destination or when he will come back. And I always wait for him, not even knowing when I can stop it and live happily. Honestly, I still live in contentment, because he always comes back for me, despite his will. Yes, his will.

So, I can't bother anymore, can I?

How foolish I am… but I have decided.

I wordlessly stepped out of his life. I know it will be difficult, but honestly, I might never be step in his life. It's time for me to stop dreaming and imagining. Because that dream might never come true.

After a long time, I will realize that I still remember him. But I will know how to silence it. Perhaps, he will give a proper answer someday. Perhaps, as the time goes by, when I think of him again, I'll be surprised at myself. And perhaps, those memories will come back in another way, and even my heart can't understand that.

But I know…

He is the Fighter.

I'm the Healer.

Wherever he goes, I have my way to support him.

We don't need words to talk about our link.

…..

* * *

**Second. Red. **

Truthfully, I always watch over her. The girl makes me feel peaceful, just by being by my side. The girl always makes me worry just by looking her frightened eyes. The girl always reminds of me a pure wind, a maiden, a fairy, the sun…

The girl, whom I realize that I'm falling for.

But it's not enough, I'm not sure with my own feelings. So… I have to find something else, for example, belief and confidence. Ironically, being the Champion, but I still can't believe in myself to win her heart. I can't explain why I have no confidence at all, but I can explain why I never start.

Because it will be better… For whom?

However, it isn't the most important thing.

Perhaps, as the time goes by, we will see each others in different ways. Perhaps, it will continue like that… never starts, yet never stops. Or… we will be strangers, as two opposite people of two opposide worlds. We only are small parts of this world. Someday, she will find a person who deserves her kindness, likeliness. But currently, it isn't me. Definitely not me.

But I will never stop watching over her. Because I know… she has the own way to support me, doesn't she? Am I overly confident? No, I don't think so. It will never break, our unspoken link. It will never break, our bond.

…..

* * *

**Third. Someone. **

Everyday, I wordlessly watch my trainer training non-stop. We are in a strange mountain and I am pretty sure that no one will find us soon. Exactly, no one bothers to find, because they are used to seeing us going on missing for months, knowing that we will come back some days.

Really, I don't want to be here. I miss my beloved. But I can't left him alone. You know my trainer, he is dense. Brave or not, the savior of the world or not, he is dense….

Alright, let's back up a moment. How can you know who my trainer is while you don't even know who I am? My name is Pikachu, nicknamed Pika. My beloved is Chuchu, but she is not here. Because like me, she is too loyal to her trainer, she wants to be by her trainer's side, Yellow. (Yes, I'm very loyal to my trainer, that guy can't live without me… I wonder why I decided to become his Pokemon at the first place…). There is something that I don't understand. Normally, that boy would run after Yellow, shouting her name, bringing her back no matter what. But he wordlessly let her leave, focusing on training.

What will happen if they see each others again? Will they realize each others? Will Chuchu be by my side again? Just… Arceus, please… I don't want it to happen.

He is the Fighter. He grows up through battles... and some battles will leave in her heart a scar that will never fade away.

She is the Healer. He needs her to heal his wound. His physical wound. His mental wound. He needs her to heal his heart.

Please Arceus, please Lugia… and other legendary Pokemon… let their bond continue on existing. As long as this unspoken link remains, I believe that everything will be all right someday.

I belive…

…..

* * *

**Great, I end up writing Pikachu's POV. Well, I'll repeat the note in previous chapter. Because I'm currently running out of idea. **

**Here is an important note, whoever read it, you guys can PM me. I am about to write one-shot as request. Well, when I say request, I mean in Pokemon Adventures Fandom… You guys can give me the plot and shipping… then I'll decide. If I have time… Because I'm running out of idea. However, no yaoi and yuri.**

**Remember this, okay? **


	10. Ep 10: Seasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures. **

**Character: SpecialJewelshipping. **

**Note: OOCs… **

**Well, I update this fic on DeviantART… but I want to update it on Fanfiction too. **

**Title: Season. **

* * *

_Flashback._

"You're going to leave?" The red haired boy asked in monotone voice. Exactly, words seemed to leave him.

The blue hair girl sadly nodded, not looking at his eyes. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. So, she would leave him, like his parents…

"I'm sorry…Silver." She said.

"I'm fine." He lied. When you met someone, you had better prepare for a goodbye. It was life, after all. Suddenly, she squeezed his hands, spoke in serious voice:

"But I'll come back to you someday. And… I'll be your wife." His cheek reddened. And his red hair made it worse. "It's our promise!"

"Yes… Crystal."

End flashback.

* * *

…

**Spring.**

If he remembered correctly, it had been eight years since she moved, which had happened in spring, too. The season started of a year… He had lived his quiet live, waiting for her, though he hadn't known anything about her for years. Truthfully, he didn't understand himself. He didn't hope that she would come back someday. Promises were always easily broken. Besides, he had other things to worry about than his crush from childhood. (And now he admitted it…). In the past she might like him, but present was… Silver shook his head to brush those thoughts, deciding to focus on his incomplete homework. Normally, he would have finished it in winter break, but because his sister was rarely at home, he had spent time with her in her short vacation. And eventually, he didn't finish his homework. Sometime he wondered… how come that he had so much those things to do.

By the time the ring went off, Silver had finished his homework. No one had bothered him. Except Gold. Being annoying as usual, his classmate took his homework and copied it. No way could he let Gold.

"Attention, class!" His teacher clapped her hands as she said out loud. "We have new classmate."

Silver smacked Gold and calmly took his notebook back. New classmate? He didn't need to pay attention. Who cared?

"Oh, she is cute!" A random guy in his class exclaimed.

"I want her to be my girlfriend." Another guy said.

What was that? Was he the only not a womanizer? He might thank sister later, for being too pretty so that he could…

A female voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Hello everyone." He had a strange feeling that he had heard that voice somewhere before, which managed to give him some peaceful feeling. "My name is Crystal, I hope you guys will help me from now on."

The red haired young man dropped his pen, staring at the newcomer. She had bright blue eyes, dark blue hair which was tied in pigtails. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, not knowing what to say. She noticed his gaze, smiling. Great, now Silver was confused. Was it… really her?

Much to his surprise, she pointed her finger at the seat next to him, which obviously was the only one unoccupied.

"Teacher, can I sit there?"

"Of course." Teacher nodded.

As Crystal took her seat, a whisper in his ears: "I'm back, Silver… And to say…" His eyes widened, but she had decided to start studying. His face was the same color as his hair now.

…  
When he told his sister about that (honestly, he didn't know why he bothered to tell her. His sister of all people.), the woman looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she said:

"Normally, boys should confess first. Then I don't know."

Silver face palmed. That was why his sister never got a boyfriend. But what Crystal said had amazed him. Of course, she would never stop amazing him.

* * *

**Summer.**

Silver didn't like the rainy season. This time in year was too hot and annoyed. However, Crystal didn't feel it at all. She liked the summer, eating ice creams and enjoying holiday. And more importantly, it rained a lot in summer. Their dates were cancelled many times because of rain. He didn't like rain. Silver really wanted to spend time with Crystal, especially when his sister was away. But he didn't want Crystal to catch a cold.

"Don't think I still was a little girl." She told him once after he had refused to go out as she watched the rain from the balcony of his house.

"Little girl or not, people will catch a cold if they stand in the rain too long." Despite saying that, he knew how stubborn women would be. Nothing could stop them from doing what they wanted.

"Don't worry about that." She made a dismissive gesture. "It'll be fun."

"I see no fun."

"When did you become so grumpy? Come on!" She convinced him. As a result, Silver was unable to resist her. Crystal: 246 vs Silver: still 0.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But I'll make sure that you won't be sick."

Her beautiful laughter echoed in his ears. Silver eyes widened. The blue hair girl was dancing in the rain. Her partner was the air itself. Her face brightened. A moment, it looked like she was the only one in the world.

_[[When you smile, the sky turned blue…]]_

"Join me, Silver!" She exclaimed joyfully.

The red haired young man would never forget that day. In the rain, he felt warmth against warmth of both their bodies together and their lips pressing against each other. He would never forget how tight she hugged him back.

_[[I hear of a legend… If two people kiss in the rain, their love will be forever…]]._

…

* * *

**Autumn.**

"Just like the wind." Had been his first impression about her when they were children. And now, the thought was running in his mind again as he suddenly saw her sleeping in bus-stop. Her head lowered with her bag hanging loosely on her shoulder. No doubt, his girlfriend was sleeping soundly. Everything became so quiet, so peaceful. Silver couldn't leave. So he sat down next to her, watching her wordlessly, listening to her regular breathes, as if he feared someone would take her bag… or take her away. He knew he looked like an idiot, watching her like this for hours. But he found it rather easy…

Until the last bus of the day went out of his sight, Silver felt stupid for not waking her up. Why could he let her sleep like that? She must have many things else to do… He shook her shoulder gently:

"Crystal, wake up… It's getting dark."

The said girl flutter opened her eyes, being unsurprised because of his presence. She rubbed her eyes, said in sleepy tone:

"You should wake me up, sooner." About the reasons… as if he would admit that he liked watching her sleep.

He scowled: "It is not my fault. You're too careless. I don't know what will happen if a lady stays and sleeps outside." She smiled to assure him. And now he was puzzled. It wasn't her normal smile. "What happened?"

She looked at him.

"You are always perceptive." After that was a silence. He was waiting her patiently. Finally, her voice echoed quietly. "My mother is going to remarry."

He remained silent. But seeing that she wouldn't say anything else, he asked uncertainly:

"So… what do you think?"

"I'm glad that my mom finds her happiness… but I really have no idea. I'm very confused." She set her jaw and turned away. Silver watched her for a moment, catching the sight of her shaking shoulder.

He put his hands on her shoulder:

"No need to be afraid." He spoke. "I have no parents… as fas as I remember, the family I know is my sister. So… as long as my family happy, I think I can be happy as well. Because I know, my family will never leave me alone."

Crystal was afraid of being alone. She didn't say anything, just nodded.  
"I'll be by your side." He said.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks…" She tiptoed, kissing his check. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…"

That day, the autumn sky was coloured in a warm red.

_[[She always loves the color of his hair. So warm…]]._

…..

* * *

**Winter.**

The final season of that year came sooner than people had expected. Especially in December, it became colder than ever. It snowed almost everyday. However, people still enjoyed their winter break. In Silver's case, he usually spent his vacation alone.

December 24th.

The red head woke up early as usual and went down to the kitchen, where he saw a note on the table. Obviously, his sister had written to him:

"Sorry, Silvy~~~ I have to go again. But I'll manage to come back soon. This year, I will spend the holiday with you!"

He wasn't surprised at all. His sister never had a vacation. As a journalist, her life was a neverending journey. She hadn't been home much for two years, he didn't object either. How could he protest when she did it for his sake? Silver glanced down at the bottom of the note:

"Happy birthday, Silver. From your dearest sister, Blue."

He chuckled. He never understood female. Honestly, he didn't see why birthday was so important. His sister even didn't remember her birthday and she wished him a happy birthday? Back then in their childhood, Crystal usually celebrated his birthday, being able to find him no matter where he hid. He could remember she had cried over not finding him anywhere, and he had to appear. But now, tears didn't affect him much.

The young man was looking for something to eat as the door suddenly opened. The cold wind, and snow blew into his house, much to his annoyance. He frowned upon realizing the one who had stepped in his house:

"Crystal, it is freezing outside."

She shut her door and took off her shoes, answered him uncaringly:

"I wear warm clothing, and I don't want to be home alone. Then I know you usually get up early… Good morning, Silver."

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead lightly. "What do you mean by staying at home alone?"

She smiled:

"I decided not to go. My mother and stepfather deserve a joyful and happy vacation together."

"Glad that you accept him."

"Thanks to you. By the ways, isn't Blue in home?" She asked, taking a seat.

"Journalist doesn't have vacation. What would you like to drink, coffee or juice?"

"Anything warm."

With that, he handed her a cup of coffee and then set down, resting his chin on his palm. She sipped her coffee, knowing his gaze on her. Her cheek reddened because of his gaze on her face. Finally, he broke the silence:

"I think you should hang out with female friends." She blinked. "Or no one else will think you are feminine." She nearly choked.

"Wh… What did you say?"

"I mean that."

"It's you who love a tomboyish woman." She glared at him. "And look at you too. You're such a girly looking man… Oh… and what am I? A girl who love you?"

It was no use arguing with that stubborn woman. Where did little sweet Crystal go? She spoke upon realizing that her boyfriend would not say anything.

"And I guess I can't let you spend winter break alone."

"I'm used to it."

"Nonsense." And now she stood up, putting her hands on her hip. "No way will I let you do that! Beside, it is your birthday!"  
He face palmed: "I think I have told you for billionth times that my birthday isn't such important."  
And now she couldn't stand it anymore! She couldn't understand what that guy was thinking. Crystal grabbed Silver by shoulder and shook him violently as she yelled at him furiously:

"Are you nuts?" Yes, he had to think of it seriously later. Where did little sweet Crystal go? "A birthday is very important. It's when you were born, took your first breath, your parents named you! This is the day your sister saw her little brother, the day you marked your existence! And you are telling that isn't important!"

"C…Crys…"

"I'm not done!"

"But –"

"No buts! A birthday is a very important day! If you weren't born, how could your sister live for yours and her sake? If you weren't born, how could I meet…?"

"CRYS!"

"WHAT?"

"Stop shaking me!"

"Eh?" It took her a moment to realize what she was doing. The girl released his shoulders with a sheepish smile on her face. "Ah, I'm sorry…"

"Just remember not to do that again." He sighed.

"Of course." A smile presented on her face again. "But today is your birthday, right?" He groaned inwardly. Why did he hope that she would give up? "I think I have a way to convince you…." She said seriously. "You'll get your present tonight."

"You don't have to…"

But he didn't have a chance to finish his words, Crystal had silenced him with an embrace.

"C-Crys…" He managed to say

Of course it was not the first time she hugged him, but Silver still stiffened in shock as his check flushed with a bright red color. Crystal murmured softly:

"Feeling comfortable?"  
He wordlessly nodded. He could smell her scent, which always had a certain effect on him.

The gitl suddenly moved about, so she could settle onto the boy's lap, then she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He could hear his own heartbeat and hers.

"Enjoy yourself, okay?"

He nodded again.

"Good." She smiled. "Happy birthday, Silver."

He whispered:

"Happy birthday to me, indeed…"

Next years, he thought, was going to be different. Next seasons were going to be full of happiness. Next years, everything would be right…

* * *

**What did I do? My brain is dead now… as a matter of fact.  
**


	11. Ep 11: Just for tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures Manga. How many times do I have to repeat? And why hasn't chapter 457 been releashed yet?  
**

**Title: Just for tonight**

**Characters: Specialshipping **

* * *

**Red. **

_You're princess, I'm your loyal servant. _

My father has told me for several times that I was born to protect her. It's my job to die for her sake, to be by her side whenever she needs. I'm her bodyguard.

Nothing more… nothing less. Not that I need to change our status.

A mere bodyguard has no right to ask for a princess's love. Not that I need her love. I know she cares for me.

For me… just being by her side is enough for me. I don't feel that I need more.

She is a princess. She must be strong and determined in front of the King (I refuse to call him her Father… for personal reasons.), her citizens.

But I know better than that. I know what is under her cover. She is still a little girl, too young, too fragile. She only cries and shows her sorrow in front of me. She has a bright smile… I must protect her smile, her happiness…

If only she could understand my heart…

No.

I have told myself. I may be her childhood friend, but I'm her bodyguard too. I must fulfill my duty.

Besides, no one else but me can understand her heart. It is my secret. And that is enough for me.

For her sake, I'm willing to do anything… even if I have been tainted, even if which means I have to cost my life.

However, I have never thought of a certain event. Someday, she will no longer be by my side again. Someday, she has to stand on her own will. Someday, I shan't be able to see her blonde hair lightening in the dawn, her chocolate brown eyes and her gentle smile… The day when my life seems to be stopped completely.

_Princess, what is your dream? Living in the palace, I know you always want to travel… How many times I imagine that scene… when I see you off. It might be the last time I saw you smiling… And it might be the end of my first and only love… _

….

"Captain Red!" One of my subordinates, Gold, called out to me during the training. I turned my head, looking at him surprisedly upon seeing his serious face

"What's up Gold? Do you want…"

He cut in rather rudely:

"What's up?" He asked, half yelling at me. "How can you be so calm, Captain?"

"Hey… what's going on?"

"Jeez…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you haven't heard of the news yet." _Yes, I haven't. Thank you very much, Gold._ I thought to myself while smiling sheepishly. That guy is sometimes short-tempered…"It's about Princess Yellow's engagement with Baron Lance of neighboring country."

It was like my world stopped spinning at the moment he said that. Unconsciously, I tightened my grasped on my sword.

The engagement was the last thing I wanted to happen. Two countries have been fighting each other for three years now…

And finally, they found a way to solve the problem. The one she will get married with isn't the Prince… but the King accepts that. For the sake of this country.

How laughable. Princess now is a sacrifice for the sake of peace… But who will protect her peace?

"Captain?" Gold's uncertain voice snapped me out of my trance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "We'd better prepare for her safety." Why did I become so good at faking my emotion?

At least… that is what I can do… protect her as long as I live…

I don't want to see her crying… I don't want to see her sad face.

I have to hold back my feelings. Because I don't think loving her is a crime.

But I fear… What will happen if I can't hold my feelings back?

_I'll protect you until the day I die… Because I love you, from the bottom of my heart._

* * *

**Yellow. **

_Why do you show me such a face? I haven't realized the reason… But please, I want to see your true smile…. _

When I was a little girl, my mother always told me a fairy tail before going to bed. They always talked about princesses, and someday, princes would be by her side forever. I always believed…

How foolish I was and still am. Because happy endings don't exist in this world.

And because my life is just like a fairy tale, too… when the princess falls in love with her bodyguard, her closest friend. I'm princess, but I'm a girl too. How can a girl not fall for the guy who has saved her life for several times? I don't even know how many times he has saved me.

But…

I was born as a princess. I was born to protect my country at any cost. I love my country. Yet… my love for him is different.

_No matter where I am, he will never leave my side. _

Then I realized… I have depended on him more than I expect. I always bother him, don't I? However… I let myself be selfish… to rely on him. It is my secret happiness.

War is a terrible thing. I hate the idea of war and seeing my country being destroyed. All it is senseless fighting for conquest. Innocent people will be caught up in the destruction and nobody will end up the winner.

So if marriage can solve the war, I'll do it. Not that I have any choices. But it's for the sake of my citizen.

However, I don't know how to face him… Until that night.

I could see the half-moon in the sky, feel the night wind against my face, and smell the faint scent of flowers in the air. Normally, it would be a beautiful night when I could enjoy myself and would slowly fall asleep as if nothing could disturb me. And he would be by my side, watching me wordlessly.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

I startled, turning back, only to find a pair of red eyes looking at me.

"Red…" I spluttered. "Sorry, I..."

"I see." He said, smiling gently. "But Princess, it's pretty late. You should rest for tomorrow, you know."

Each word like a blade stabbed my heart. And seeing his smile hurt me the most.

Why do you always smile at me? Why do you never get angry?

But, I should have known that.

"Tomorrow… and I'm getting married." I said.

"I think you should be happy." Something in his voice sounded painful. No… I must be paranoid.

I turned my back to him, speaking in slow voice:

"I guess so." My tears were falling down out of control. I brought a hand up to cover my mouth. And although my mind told me not to cry in front of him anymore… my heart didn't obey.

I know he doesn't lo… Before I could finish my thoughts, strong arms tightened around my shaking shoulder, hugging me from behind. I know this feeling…

"Don't cry, please…" His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "You're supposed to be happy, Princess."

I hate when he calls me Princess. He once called my name, didn't he? But I couldn't understand why everything turned different.

Finally, I said:

"I don't want to get married, I don't want to lea…"

"I love you." He cut in.

My eyes widened, my heart pounding, my tears seemed to be frozen. Slowly, I came face-to-face him as he withdrew his hand, turning his back into another direction.

I could feel my cheek reddening as I asked:

"Can… you repeat?"

I had to try my best to stand on my own. But I wanted to make sure.

Awkward silence… His voice appeared again:

"I… love…you."

My ears must be lying to me. But thanks to the moon, I could see his cheek reaching the color of his name.

Then he turned to look at me, fists clenching:

"Sorry, your Highness, I should not…"

"So, our love is a forbidden one, huh?" Those words escaped from my lips before I could realize. Then when I noticed it, I was blushing deeply.

And he was looking at me with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Your Highness…"

Both of us were speechless. Suddenly, he turned his head into another direction again, his expression now unseen.

"Sometimes…" He spoke in a low voice. "I really want to run away… But I can't. You love your country… I love our country." He turned his head, smiling again. However, his voice was so sad, so painful, so bitter.

I reached out my right hand to touch his left cheek tenderly:

"Don't…" I pleaded. "Don't show me such face, Red. Please smile for me, let me see your true smile…" He didn't respond, lowering his head. "I can't keep on living without your smile…you love. Please, Red."

Slowly, his left hand went on top of mind, pressing it against his cheek, whispered:

"Your Highness… Yellow…"

"Please, Red. Just for tonight… let me see your true smile."

"Then I'll simply grant you wishes, my Highness."

A genuine smiled appeared on his face as he leant down, giving me the sweetest kiss ever.

It was our first kiss, my first kiss, in the garden of the palace.

He said, again:

"Just for tonight, right?"

I giggled.

_Yes, just for tonight… I am not Princess, he is not my bodyguard. _

_We're simly Red and Yellow. _

**I realize that Yellow's POV is longer than Red's, haha... **

**I need idea! Plot, setting, whatever!**

**Please, give my review button a hug!**


	12. Ep 12: Roses

**Disclaimer: ...abcdxyz...**

**Title: Roses. **

**Character: Hyalineshipping - N and White. (Ferriswheelshipping is between N and Touko, right?) **

* * *

_Silver roses mean protection. Yellow roses mean everlasting friendship. _

_At least, it is what she always tells him. _

Sometimes, he had no idea what she was talking about. Everything seems to be meaningless when you're suffering a terrible illness.

He was her patient, she was his doctor. The most annoying thing was that she didn't stop lecturing him to enjoy himself. Enjoying himself while he was going to die? No, definitely impossible.

And no matter what she said, he didn't want to see her. The more he said that out loud, the more she visited him. No matter how many times he told her to go away, she did go somewhere and bring back many flowers. Mostly roses, yellow roses and sometimes, he caught the image of a silver rose. And much to his dismay, she continued talking non-stop.

He suddenly realized that there were many things in this world that he had forgotten.

And as if reading his mind, the young woman smiled brightly, playing with his green hair:

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Despite those simple words, he felt relieved somehow. Even though those words would never come true.

He continued to ignore her.

He remembered once White had said to him solemnly, out of blue:

"You know… it's hard to grow silver roses. They are very rare…"

He said sarcastically: "If they are rare that much, you should watch them in your house instead of bringing them to me."

"Who says I bring them to you?" She asked. And he could swear he had seen a smirk on her face. "It's because from your window, I can see a beautiful view, and silver roses are beautiful, too."

From his window? The garden of the hospital and the sound of wave? He had to keep himself from uttering an insult.

Even though, that woman never ceased to amaze him.

Like he would let himself give her a compliment. He said in monotone voice:

"I don't know whether they're beautiful or not, only you're absolutely annoying…" And he would pout at him

She pouted:

"Oh, come on! Your name is Natural and you never praise natural beauty!"

He rolled his eyes: "It's not my place to decide what my name is, White."

He couldn't understand… Each time he said her name, his doctor beamed at her. And he found it… beautiful. Like he would never admit that.

"You say my name!" She exclaimed. N decided to take back what he had thought. She wasn't beautiful at all. Just annoying as usual.

"Is it important?" He asked tiredly. "By the way, why yellow and silver roses?"

She definitely smirked. However, she looked at him with innocent, big blue eyes:

"Do you want me to bring red roses? They mean…"

"I know." He cut in. He might be in hospital for six months, but it didn't mean he forgot what red roses meant. He cursed her overactive imagination. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"You're my patient."

"What?"

"You're no fun, N."

"I'm not in right mood."

"You're always not in right mood. Trust me, you don't want to know their meanings."

"How can you know?"

"I just know."

There was no way could he win that stupid argument. However, seeing her shaking her head violently, it was no use asking. When he asked other nurses, they said they didn't know.

He didn't ask her that question anymore…

N sighed inwardly. Were all brown hair girls like that?

She couldn't be….

…

* * *

White came the hospital earlier than usual, bringing yellow roses and silver roses with her. Letting out of a sigh, she inserted the key and turned it, opening the door. N was still sleeping. Smiling to herself, she changed the flowers carefully, not to wake him up. N had the bad habit of grumbling when he was waken up. Though it was rather cute when seeing a frown on his handsome face…

Touching the petals, she satisfied. That stubborn guy over there had given up on complaining to her about bringing the flower to him. She giggled. His stubborn side had been shown since he was a child. Taking a seat beside his bed, she watched his sleeping form. It had been awhile since she last saw him sleeping like that. He had changed… and forgot her.

Of course, she had left him, hadn't she? She should have told him a goodbye, but she had left without a word.

She wanted to say sorry…

But she hadn't expected to see him there, fragile, pale and weak. N she knew was an energetic boy with bright smiles. But she knew better than that. He had… daddy issue.

Recalling the day he had asked him about the meanings of roses, she flinched. Her hand trembled. He must hate her so much, because he forgot what he had told him.

She wanted to let go, but her legs didn't obey her. With trembling hand, she slowly touched his hair as the childhood memory flashed her mind.

_"Your hair." She said, examining his face carefully. She had never seen someone with this hair. _

_"What's wrong with my hair?" He frowned. _

_"It's green." _

Unique green hair had helped her recognize him at the first sight. And he had told her firmly that he hadn't dyed his hair.

Suddenly, a hand caught hers. Grey eyes met blue ones.

"What're you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's your fault." She lied. "Because you're too cute…"

"I'm not cute…"

"Well, handsome, alright?"

"You're crying." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in this world. "What happened?"

"No way!" She wiped her tears hastily. Oh my, when did she cry? "I'm only sleepy…"

"Don't try to lie."

"Really, nothing…" Her voice was cracking. "I just recall some memories… Damn you, Natural Harmonia Grophius…"

"What's problem with my full name?"

"You shouldn't have asked me the meanings of roses…" She cried, grabbed him by shoulder, her body shaking. Slowly, she pulled him into tight embrace. "Damn you! I'm sorry, N… I'm sorry…"

N froze in shock and confusion. What was that for?

Why…? No matter how much he convinced himself that she couldn't be _that girl… _

"You're weird." Finally, he managed to say, stroke her hair gently. "Really…"

She let out, whispered:

"Listen..."

_Silver roses mean protection. Yellow roses mean everlasting friendship. _

Next time, she brought a vase of red roses.

And he didn't have to ask their meanings.

She was a weirdo.

* * *

**I'm the worst person in this world. Yep, why could I let N be in hospital! He is totally healthy. ****And the most important point is that he is handsome!  
**


	13. Ep 13: Flashback-Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures Manga. **

**Genre: General/Tragedy. Hints of Viridianshipping (maybe one-sided, maybe not)  
**

**It's rather enjoyable to write as second person, haha. **

**Title: Flashback-Forward. **

_Princess of a doomed country, what do you need anymore? You're in your enemy's hands. But ironically, you feel contented… At least, you have time to think of your life._

* * *

"Tomorrow, you will be executed." The harsh voice of a male announced to you. You nodded uncaringly, playing with your long and tangled blonde hair. How can you care? You are their prisoner, they can do whatever they want. Killing you is a way, and it's certainly better than be stuck in the prison.

Honestly, it's what you are waiting for. You have no reason to live. Even if you die, the Princess of a doomed Kingdom will be free. In the past, you mustn't say a word about freedom. But now your country is gone. Not that you love your country. This is the place you detest the most. But sometimes, it hurt to think of your "old home."

You have no regret, either. What is the meaning of like when the only thing you can do is to sit there, watching everything wordlessly?

Even if you're no longer a Princess, nothing is different.

You don't care.

When you were born, no one welcomed you. They were disappointed, but who needed them to hope? Everyone had expected a Prince to hold the throne, not a princess. And you felt no love. You knew what they felt for you.

Because you're a girl, the King – your father – doesn't love you. Even if he couldn't see you anymore, you still remembered his eyes when he saw you. Disappointment and hatred.

Because the Queen gave birth a Princess, the King didn't love the Queen. Thanks to that, the Queen hated the Princess. You grew up without mother. Perhaps the King was better, because at least you knew of his gaze on you. You knew he knew you were alive. But the Queen was different. She considered that you didn't exist in this world.

And the servants were just like that. Besides disappointment and hatred, you could feel the pity they gave you.

You didn't understand. Boys and girl aren't different.

All reasons aside, they feared you. Healing ability is a good thing, isn't it? But they feared you from the bottom of their heart. As a result, you didn't do what a Princess should do. The naughty girl… even you knew that your ability hadn't reached its limit yet, you didn't save the soldiers. You let them die in the war. If you hadn't done that, your kingdom wouldn't have been destroyed, people wouldn't have die, and you wouldn't have been in prison.

You didn't know why. Perhaps, you did let yourself be selfish.

Maybe tomorrow, you find the answers in heaven.

* * *

You used to have friends.

The first one was from your enemy country. And this was the first time you had known that warmth was. You didn't know how many years had passed, but you remember clearly his bright smile and beautiful scarlet eyes. Those days, his images start entering your mind. His eyes haunted you in your dreams, those eyes you will never forget even after you die. Being by his side, the smile found its way to appear on your face. And your first friend… was be executed by your father. Tomorrow you will be executed too, you wonder about this feelings…

The second one was a girl, the only daughter of the rebellious army's leader. She was pretty with carefree personality. Her soft and soothing voice did make you comfortable. The warmth you always longing were coming back… You had thought that. You enjoyed her company, even if she was in the prison. You liked her blue eyes shone with interest. The smile you lost… did come back. But eventually, she had to die. Even if she was innocent, but her father was a criminal, she had no rights to live.

_"Don't cry." _

Both of them told you the same thing when they were known of their executions.

Both of them didn't mind the fact that you were princess and they were criminal.

And you couldn't save them.

Being alone in the prison, you start to wonder if you will meet them in the heaven. They will forgive you, won't they?

* * *

You used to love a boy.

Truthfully, you had never thought that you actually fell for someone someday. Especially him. He was a loner, who never gave a damn about people talked. He remained his stoic expression, never showing any caring gesture.

But deep down, you could read those words: "we are the same" just by looking at his metallic silver eyes. The feeling people gave them way was not love. Just like what they gave to you.

Therefore, he was always cold and distant, which he portrayed on purpose. But you did enjoy his silent company. Even if he didn't love you, you didn't care. You loved someone, but you would never be ready to receive someone's love. And deep down, you never want those feelings to go away.

He didn't see you as a princess. He knew what was inside you. The real person inside you.

Now, you don't know where he is. You think you don't have to. Because thinking of him is warm enough to make you happy.

When he thinks of you, does he feel that?

You'll ask him… when they meet in heaven again.


	14. Ep 14: Selfishness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures Manga.  
**

**A/N: Great, now I only have time to update then off. **

**Halley Vanaria: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry that I can't contact to you soon. (I sound like a jerk...)**

**Here we go, Blue, the Envolver. Intially, it's about Green. But I failed miserably. Who knows why? It might be the last chapter of this story. Please remember it might be... since I don't get much feedback.  
**

* * *

**_1. Choosenshipping_**

_She stared at him for awhile, stated: _

"_You're taller than me." _

_The redhead was taken back, then looked at her as if his sister had grown another head. He sighed: "It's natural. When I become older and taller, that means I'm capable of protecting you, sister." _

"_Protecting me, huh? Good, brother. Oh, how much I love my Sil…" _

"_Sis, don't call me that." _

_Behind those laughs, she hides her true feelings._

…

She has convinced herself for several times that he is her younger brother, she is his elder sister, despite no blood-related. The relationship is sibling love. And she only considers him as her brother. He sees her as an elder sister, too. The most frightening thing she can imagine is to ruin their bonds.

No. She never lets it happen. She can give up being Pokédex Holder, telling lies, blackmailing people… but she can't lose him. He is her warmth in her dark past of being kidnapped. He is her reason to continue living. He is her hope for bright future. He is a silent friend, giving her precious comfort. He is her second family. He is her life.

She understands why he is always angry and sad when it comes to Team Rocket without even thinking or saying a word. She understands his feeling of wanting to find his root. She has her parents, why doesn't him? If he tells her to leave him alone, that's when he needs her the most. She knows him… even better than himself.

She has thought that he would find no one than her to share his burden. She is selfish, she wants to be the only one knows him the most. And she was awfully wrong. He has found friends, his comrades, his father. Not that she isn't happy. What sisters don't happy when her brothers are happy?

And then again, she convinces herself. She is his caring sister, he is her precious brother. She is contented with their sibling bond. Despite he doesn't show much feeling, she knows he cares for her. With him, she doesn't need to find the answers of every matter. With him, she doesn't need words to describe her feelings.

No one can find a better brother than that.

However, she does wish that he could love her more than a sister. The selfish wish of hers

* * *

**_2. Luckyshipping_**

"_You learnt a new ultimate skill… and selflessly went up against a strong foe…all for my sake." _

_He is her hero… and the strongest person she can think of. _

…

Red is naïve. He may be strong in battling, but when it comes to love, this guy is oblivious. The Champion treats everyone kindly and equally, including her. It drives her crazy, even though she knows it's his personality, it's the reason why she loves him that much… She is jealous, however. She is jealous of all women who approach her hero… even she is the one who sent Yellow to him.

The hero of hers… If she didn't meet him, she could be never able to escape from the ghost of her part. Because she knows he is there, she overcomes her fear. Because she knew he had been frozen by Lorelei, she decided to fight the woman.

In Sevii Island, (when she thinks of it, she still feels angry.) she was confused to hear him saying "wasn't worthy of his Pokédex". She chased after him. She wanted to lecture him, but hearing him apology to his Pokemon changed her mind. It felt like he was telling his partners that he was weak. It felt like he was losing himself. She wasn't sure what she should do.

In losing Red, Blue lost herself.

She told him she would fight, didn't she? She feared it, too. She feared facing that Pokemon captured her parents even more than him. But she was/is willing to do anything to see Red she knows. Her Red.

She used to be a thief, and even now, some habits can't fade away. But no one says that the thief's heart can't be stolen. And one day, she will make him give her his heart. She doesn't care how selfish of her when it comes to him.

And like before, Red always forgives her.

* * *

**_3. Oldrivalshipping_**

"_Pesky girl…" He murmured under his breath. She giggled. _

_Well, girl and boy hates each other, but still likes each other. _

…_._

He is the Trainer, she is the Envolver.

The relationship between Green and Blue is the most strange thing that the girl thinks of. She never believes in fate, but she can't deny this bond. Oddly enough, she enjoys it. If they weren't rivals, they wouldn't have any reasons to meet each other. (She can't imagine a life without bothering him anymore.)

And as if wanting to prove that they are worthy rivals, everything of them shows difference. Their name meanings show it. Putting the points of being Pokédex (which causes their rivalry in the first place) then he is grandson of famous Professor Oak, when she is no one. He is Viridian Gym Leader, she is a normal trainer. He is the only who people always praise, she is a nameless thief.

They belong to different worlds.

And the fate mocked her. They met. And their bonds forming without her noticing.

He makes her strong as he makes her weak. He turns her world and belief upside down. She doesn't know how to react. She gets angry at herself. She fears to be near him more then she used to fear the Mask of Ice. She fears those feeling as much as she actually likes them. She always questions him because she can't understand him. She always has an urge to bother him because she wants to see his smile/smirk.

Moreover, every time he touches her, it feels like something burning inside and freezing at the same time. Every time he calls her name, her heart and her mind seems to disobey her immediately, as something melting inside. Every time he looks at her, her heart founding in her ribcage so that she fears that he can hear it. She likes to hear his voice and every time he mutters "pesky girl", she can't help but smile widely. The mixture of emotions make her nervous. It's joy and happiness, confusion and angry.

She wants to be by his side… as his friend, as his rival… She doesn't care if he will never sees her more than that. As long as their bond exist, she knows she can see him and touch him.

She always asks so much from him…

But he knows of her selfishness better than herself.


	15. Ep 15: Why?

**Another ranting of Crystal's POV. Well, do I hate female Pokedex Holder. It's always sad stories about them. I swear I did cry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't believe me? Go ask the rightful owner. **

**Character: Mangaquestshipping. **

**Warning: OOCs... **

**Thanks a lot, PrincessWindNight... for poisoning me with such thoughts. **

**Genre: Angst! **

* * *

When should I start? Well… perhaps, we should take a look at our past. At that time, I hadn't been fully aware of that fact, I still considered you as a normal friend – "an acquaintance" – literally. In my mind, you had always looked so lonely, so sad. At that time, I couldn't understand why you always looked sad to see me. I was worried for you in a way that a child should be. But now, it's unnecessary.

When I grew up a bit, I know. I started to feel insecure. From the on, I learn to be silent, keeping all those emotions for myself. Every time I relaxed a bit, my thoughts came to you. I can't understand. How many time I had been wondering… but I couldn't find the answer. What was that? Perhaps… it was because we were far from each other. And I just missed you.

When I looked at my mirror, I saw your reflection. We rarely met, barely exchanged our looks, as if the other didn't exist. We hadn't talked to each other… from the beginning to the ending… not even a word. Just looking at each other. I didn't want to be like this, but even the word "Hi"… I couldn't spell it. Was there many thing to say between us? Too much things that even we didn't know how to start? Or was it because of my stubborness? So… only choice left… Silence.

Perhaps we would continue like that if you didn't extend your hands and, pulling me up when I fell. When I gave up the wish of living on, you saved my mind. If it wasn't for you, I would still struggle in my own mind and be unable to save my soul. When I woke up from my ignorance, I saw you smile. This was the first time I had seen you smiling. Your smile… was as fragile as rain falling down to the ground, breaking immediately. But I wanted to keep it there. You taught me to live, to do what I hadn't been able to do, to love the ones who loved me. So please… smile for me.

You said you would do anything for me. But I couldn't. I was just a selfish girl. I wasn't the female main character in novels or films. I couldn't smile and wish you your happiness. I couldn't say : "If you're happy, I shall be as well." How could I wish others happiness when my heart was breaking, as something inside me burning. Everything has its darker side. So, I didn't say my regard, I just prayed. I just couldn't bother others. So, I chose another path.

I was born to know: Trust no one but myself. But when I asked: "Do you hate me, Gold?" I believed in you. I believed in your warm, golden eyes. I believed that those eyes only telling the truth. From that moment, I acknowledged: No matter what happened, I still belived in you, even if you were lying. I believed that everything you did having some reasons, even when you were with another girl, not me… I knew… everything you did was for me.

So what? Despite all those things, we just couldn't be together. I and you must continue walking in different paths. You would go your way, and I walked in another one, without you being my side. It couldn't be helped. Even if it made people hurt. I prefered keeping this pain, because it was our only connection.

I remembered, once you asked me ... : "Do you believe in afterlife?" I said I didn't. But you said. "I believe. I believed in afterlife, where we won't be like that, where I will find you no matter what."

If there was afterlife, I hope that our fate would be different, where I won't watch the raining wordlessly and wonder: "Why did I fall in love with you?"

* * *

**Crystal: No, just no. No way would I and Gold have such relationship? **

**Author: If you think it's canon, it's canon. If you think it's AU, this is AU. No taken.**


	16. Ep 16: She will have to thank me

**I enjoy writing this one, thought it is bit short. I may be a Specialshipper, but I don't hate Hanada/MangaPokeshipping. I'm Pokeshipper, too. But we're talking about manga series. **

**Again, I don't intend to portray Kasumi like that. It just... appeared in my mind. It's clearly that she has feeling for Red. But as I said I'm a Specialshipper, too. And besides, I think this short POV is suitable enough. And Red.. he is too dense to realize. Yes, Red, I love you dearly... but besides battles, what else you can be good at? You're a hero... but please... look around you. **

**Honestly, I'm tired of reading some stories making Kasumi as a bad girl. No, thank you. She is a good, talented Gym Leader, Suicuine chooses her for heaven's sake. She has nothing against Red and Yellow. She is just a bid sad. How could you guy make her bad? I can't understand. But I suppose because our opinion is different. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **  
** Word Count: 467 words. **  
** Character: Kasumi-centric. **  
** Genre: Romance/angst. **

**I seriously need to consider myself. I don't have any hatred toward female characters... well, I suppose because I read too much tragedy novels and documentary**

* * *

_If one day, you betray me… _

No one wants his or her love having a third person. But… what will happen if that surprise thing choose our love to visit? What will I have to understand? What will you have to say? And where will our love go?

_If one day, you go away and lie to me… _

Then I don't need to know that when your heart did have a place for another girl, I just want to ask: _"Didn't I love you enough?" _ I don't need to know if she is better than me, I only need to know if she truly loves you.

If your love is true, let's see me as a third person who rudely interrupts… as another girl who holds the man of a person who is far away… a stranger… let's think as if only me loved you, and wasn't loved.

_If one day, you betray me… _

I don't need you to explain. I don't need to hear your apologize, I don't want to see your face saddened by guilt… that you can't bring the happiness I need. (Because we aren't meant to be together.)

I won't cry because I am hurt. I only cry for the ones I love… as well as the ones who hurt me the most.

I won't cry because of losing hope. I only cry because I have been wasting my time… with the one who isn't right for me. (Not that you aren't good, you're just too good for me. Both of us… don't deserve to bear the pain…)

That girl, the beautiful and nice and sweet and gentle girl… will have to thank me.

Because I have given to the one she loves the best things. Because I have been keeping his heart from pain/

Because I didn't possess you, claiming that you're mine. (How badly I want to do… but how can she smile at me warmly like that?). Because I have given you to the girl who is right for you.

And you…

Please don't pity me. Don't look at me as if you knew how much hurt I am. Don't feel guilty. Don't feel as if you lied to me.

You didn't like to me. I was just to foolish to realize. You and I… weren't meant to be together.

You must forget what happened between us… Don't let those memories of a girl disturb you.

I don't blame you. I have never blamed you. I blamed myself… for not being the one you love the most.. for being the keeper of another person's love…

_But… I really hope that… _

_You won't take her to where we spent time together… _

_Don't say to her what you said they were only for me… _

_Don't hold her hand, don't hug her, don't kiss her as the way you did to me… Because it will make me feel like you did love me more than a friend. _

_Don't hurt her as you did to me… _

_And if someday, a third person appears _

_I will need teaching how to love a person… because of forgetting how. _

…..

* * *

**Long author note, short story... haha. **


	17. Ep 17: What means to her

**Sorry for the slow update. I have been waiting summer for so long to get my lazy-ass up. However, things aren't going my way. I was banned from accessing Internet, my computer happened to break down after that. Miserably, I was in writer block. But finally, something appeared when I read HP! Ya, I always know I can't get over them!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blue belongs to Pokemon Adventures Manga. I just imagine things. **

**Title: What means to her. **

**Note: Completly pointless, if you ask me. **

* * *

The bird means something to Blue, but it isn't because she likes them. Birds are what seperated her from her family. She feared them. But everytime the fear rising in her mind, she reminded herself of becoming stronger. And a little part in her felt grateful to those birds. If she had been kidnapped, she wouldn't have met Silver, found her freedom and become a Pokedex Holder.

The ice means something to Blue. It was the symbol of her kidnapper, of the man who put her in darkness. Even if she, no even she dies, she will never forget that. A child should never feel such hatred, but it was what kept her moving forth throughout her time with the Mask of Ice. (She'd never admit, thanks to the Mask of Ice, she learnt many useful things.)

The silver colour means something to Blue. Silver's eyes colour. She never liked that colour before. In her opinion, it was cold, metallic and boring. Until she saw Silver's eyes, she likes it. Because Silver's eyes are never cold and boring to her. They hold his happiness and her hope and their light. (She never thought her eyes could hold light, but Silver was just a kid.) (She knew it would have never happened, but she'd wished her children could have had silver eyes.)

Pokedex means something to Blue. To her, it is more than a digital encyclopedia containing information about Pokemon. It is the proof of her success, her endurance, her suffering. It is the symbol of their friendship. As far as she remembers, being consider as Pokedex Holder is the happiest moment of her life. (besides, its colour reminds her of Silver's hair. But she'd never tell him that.)

Her lies mean something to Blue. No one can blame her for lying, making it as a habit. It is the way she survives in this harsh, cold world. But gradually, she learns that lying is pretty useful. She says the truth, and Green never gets out of his gym (unless his grandfather is about to pass away or there is an world-threatening events.) But if she tells lies, he is easy to be fooled. She never knows why, but she enjoys it. (expect it is about her well-being. And she never jokes about it.)

Cameras mean something to Blue. She didn't remember much before being kidnapped. Therefore, she likes to take pictures. She believes, they will keep her remembering, sane and confident. What would she do, who would she be if she didn't have any memories of them?

Her children means everything to her, from the moment they are placed in her arms. She remember bursting out crying. (they don't have Silver's eyes, of course. But she suppose she likes green, too.) She will never fail to protect her children like her parents did.

* * *

**Time to review, guys! Thanks for all reviews, fav and alert. **


End file.
